This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admission of prior art.
With the development of the internet technology and the client device technology, most of internet applications support the case that multiple client devices log into a same communication account (including login at the same time and login at different time). Traditionally, when multiple client devices log into a same communication account, message states among the client devices are generally asynchronous, and a message which has been read at a client device is still reminded to the user as an unread message at other client device, thereby affecting user experience.